


Deviation of the Sample Mean

by Euterpedream



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpedream/pseuds/Euterpedream
Summary: Armie is struggling with Stats. After confessing he needs help to his best friend, he is set up on a mysterious "study date" with the last person he would ever to expect help from. Ben Solo





	Deviation of the Sample Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Write what you know so this is me writing what I know.

Hux asks Phasma for help and is unknowingly set up on a study date with his rival /'ex'-crush.

Things couldn't get any worse 


End file.
